The present invention is a process for the preparation of (piperazinylorgano)silanes. The process involves the contact of an (aminoorgano)silane with piperazine or an organopiperazine, in the presence of palladium black as a catalyst.
Lisanke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,295. issued Jul. 24, 1962, teaches that (cyanoalkyl)silanes can react with a diamine, such as ethylene diamine, in the presence of a nickel catalyst and hydrogen to form N-(aminoalkyl)aminoalkylsilanes. The process requires elevated pressures to run.
Lukevits et al., Zhurnal Obshchei Khimii 50(2):388-389 (1980), describes two processes for the preparation of (piperazinylalkyl)silanes. The first process involves heating a trialkyl(chloroalkyl)silane with a 1-organopiperazine in the presence of a threefold excess of toluene and in the presence of potassium carbonate. The second process involves the addition of trialkylvinylsilane to organopiperazine in the presence of lithium.
The object of the present invention is to provide a process where palladium black is a catalyst for the reaction of an (aminoorgano)silane with piperazine or an organopiperazine. The present process offers advantages over the cited art in that no elevate pressure is required or chloride salts formed. In addition, there is no need for additives such as lithium or potassium carbonate.